Fallin'
by Judas Rising
Summary: Jeff and his girlfriend seem to be fallin', will they save their relationship? Please Review.....Slight swearing


Fallin' 

Please Review 

Disclaimer: I dont own jeff or the wwf, only Brooke! Alicia Keys owns the song. 

**I keep on fallin' in  
And out love with you 

Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes you make me  
Feel blue** 

Brooke walked along the hall, looking for a locker room. Any locker room would do, just as long as it didn't have Jeff in it. They had just had another argument. Thats all they seemd to do lately, fight. It wasn't really fighting, it was just they kept getting on each others nerves. The day had been pretty normal until they got to the arena and Jeff told her his plans for his match that night. 

"So, i'm going to bring out the ladder towards the end and do swanton off it onto the table, where rob is going to be, until he moves off." Jeff told Brooke, using his hands to display his actions. 

"Are you fucking crazy? Huh? Have you been sniffin' manic panic again or something?" Brooke asked, not able to believe what her boyfriend of 5 years had just told her. 

"Whats wrong hun?" Jeff asked, trying to get close to Brooke on the seat. 

"Whats wrong? Im worried that one day your going to do something that will end your career...or worse, your life." Brooke told him ,a tear sliding down her cheek. 

"I thought we talked about this. What? Don't you want me to make the fans happy?" 

"What about making me happy for once Jeff?" 

"What the hell is wrong with you today Brooke?" 

"Im tired thats all, I just wanna go home." 

"Well, dont take it all out on me!" Jeff said, getting up, angry at himself for yelling at Brooke. 

"Dont start with me Jeff. I only have one nerve left and your stepping on it!" 

And with that Brooke walked out of their dressing room, not sure where she was headed. 

  
**Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
Lovin you darlin'  
Makes me so confused ** 

Brooke came to the cafeteria, finding no one there she decided to sit down. She didn't really feel like talking right now. She hadn't meant to go off at Jeff, it was just that some of the stuff he did in the ring really worried her. It was different being his girlfriend, being the one to see the pain he keeps hidden from a lot of people. Jeff never liked to worry people, especially Brooke, but she saw him at home, the pain often being to much to handle. It was those itmes that made her wish he would lighten up in the ring. 

She looked around, thinking of something to keep her occupied until she had calmed down enough to go back to the room. As she walked over to the vending machine, she past a radio, playing a song that was saying everything her heart was telling her. She stopped and turned it up, sitting on the table as she did, the vending machine forgotten for the moment. 

**CHORUS:  
I keep on fallin'  
In and out  
Of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I loved you ** 

It was true, she did keep on falling in and out of love with Jeff. They loved each toher so much, but small things they did created friction between them. While they were very similar, they were extremely different too. Often being too different for their own good. Brooke had never loved someone as deeply as she did Jeff. 

She knew that Jeff would never change for anyone, and for that she was somewhat relieved. She loved him, he loved her, but nothing could stop Brooke worrying about Jeff when he was in the ring, especially when he risked life and limb each night for the fans enjoyment. 

**Oh, oh  
I never felt this way  
How do you give me  
So much pleasure  
And cause me  
So much pain?** 

  


Each time they had a fight, Brooke found herself finding something new about Jeff to fall in love with and feel guilty about. She could never leave him for good, that much she knew, but they would have to work something out. This dangerous mix of pain and pleasure was killing Brooke inside, and she didn't know how much longer she could last. 

Yeah yeah  
'Cause when I think  
I've takin' more  
Than would a fool  
I start fallin'  
Back in love with you ** 

Each time they had a fight, each time Brooke left Jeff, each time she even opened her eyes, all the doubts in her mind dissapeared and she feel in love with him; all over again. 

As the song ended, she found herself once again inside the locker room she shared with Matt, Jeff and Amy. Jeff was there, looking at her like he had been waiting for her all along. 

He crossed the distance between himself and Brooke, taking her hand in his, placing a small kiss on it. 

"Jeff, i.. I ..dont know what to say." Brooke tried to begin. 

"It's all right, you dont have to say anything, just kiss me." 

There were no complaints from her this time, none whatsoever as she kissed Jeff passionately, leaving them both breathless and wanting more. 

"I know you worry about me with the stuff I do, but trust me, I worry each time you go out to that ring and perform some crazy ass move too. I know you were probably going to come in here and tell me that you do love me, we just need to work something out because even though you could never leave me, you keep falling in and out of love with me, the main reason being because our spirits and personalities clash too much." Jeff said to Brooke, who was standing there with her mouth open. 

"You heard the song too, huh?" She asked him, a smile tugging on her lips. 

" Hehe, yeah, I did! Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was that, while you may keep falling in and out of love, and im happy with that, I am so in love with you it hurts. Please dont leave me Brooke, I love you!" Jeff said, a tear falling down his face. 

"Jeff," Brooke started, wiping away Jeff's tear as one of her own fell, "Please don't cry. And who said I was leaving ? While I may have different opinions to you a lot of the time, I still love you. And what I came to tell you was : Be careful, and kick his ass!" 

Jeff smiled down at the young girl in his arms, glad to hear what she had just said. Yeah, they may be falling, but they were falling together, and he would always catch her!!! 


End file.
